$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {4} & {4} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{-2} & {4}+{3} \\ {3}+{4} & {2}+{4} \\ {-2}+{-1} & {-2}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {7} \\ {7} & {6} \\ {-3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$